


Scarlet Kaida - Jijii's Backstory

by Julie_Teerah_Eterna



Category: Eterna Storia, Scarlet Kaida, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (somehow), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlantis, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Flashbacks, Gore, I'm Satan, Iloniaina, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jijii and Cosmo are super friends fight me, Multi, Muteness, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, The Arena, dear alice, firereader, i'm so not sorry for all the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Teerah_Eterna/pseuds/Julie_Teerah_Eterna
Summary: Please note that the events of this story take place before theTales of the Scarlet Kaida, written by the amazingLittle_Dragon_Writes!---------Two centuries ago, Julie Teerah, better known under the nickname 'Jijii', led a happy life. Well, she had her shares of troubles, being a renegade and leading an underground company of thiefs, criminals and rebels. But life on Atlantis was great and she enjoyes spending her days with her platonic soulmates, Eliott and Yoann.But there was a problem; one simple problem that would be her downfall.She was an enemy of the Galras.And they never liked people standing up to them.





	Scarlet Kaida - Jijii's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales of the Scarlet Kaida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816) by [Julie_Teerah_Eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Teerah_Eterna/pseuds/Julie_Teerah_Eterna), [Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes). 



> So, my dear [Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes), I know you're mad because I kept this a surprise for quite a while... But it wouldn't be as fun if I had told you beforehand that I planned on writing this! I know I took quite the liberties with Atlantis and added my share of headcanons (about the language mostly, but also life on Atlantis two centuries ago... this is certainly not the same as how Lucy remembers it).
> 
> I'd like to thank [PookElucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookElucy/pseuds/PookElucy) and [spegetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spegetty/pseuds/spegetty), for betaing me and making this possible (all while keeping it a secret)! Thank you so so so so much girls ♥
> 
> PS: if you see underlined text somewhere... Click on it to have some music to go with the mood ;)

****“How went the deal in Naama’pragya?”

Jijii smiled at the small hologram of her best friends – they were on the boat already, on their way home.

“ _Fine_. I told you to stop worrying,” Eliott’s voice sounded tired. “We will be back home in an hour or so. Are you finished with work too?”

“Uuh…” she hesitated, her smile wavering. “I… might have been on break for a while now and need to get back to it? … No, nope, don’t scream! I only have one job left today!”

“I’LL SCREAM ALL I WANT YOU STUPID FIRE OYSTER!”

“El’, please.” Yoann put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling as innocently as usual. “She needs breaks too, from time to time. The real question is: why isn’t Léo with you?”

“Yoru asked for him to go to the Neraluce Corporation’s headquarters, on An’da-zoie. They needed to discuss a plan for the next big mission; I think we’re all gonna have some fun and visit a few galaxies.”

She smiled at that and so did her friends. They were the bad guys, the criminals working in the shadows; but that’s exactly why they knew that they sometimes were the best option for oppressed people. A government or a galaxy’s leaders couldn’t openly help people against the Galras, not without fearing retaliation. But as a group of renegades? They could act as freely as they desired, the way they wanted to.

Rules meant nothing to a bunch of criminals.

“You should get back before the sun rises,” Eliott advised wisely, Yoann nodding by his side. “You can’t risk involving innocent people because you’re outside.”

“Don’t worry, I’m aware of it.” she chuckled softly and smiled at their holograms, whispering: “See you soon, at home. I love you, _Anir_ , _Asirem_.”

“At home. Love you too, _Tsiafoy_.” they answered tenderly, before hanging up.

At first, she didn’t move, eyes closed and a smile lingering on her lips. She was always amazed at how easily they could make her happy. Years ago they had discovered that the three of them were each other’s _Iloniaina_ – it meant “reason to live”, which most civilizations called “soulmates”. However, the three teenagers had found out about this ancient Atlantean term during one of their illegal explorations, and had decided to stick to it. Most people on Atlantis had forgotten the roots of their language – but Eliott being a history nerd and Yoann being a language nerd… They had no other choice but to explore ruins and learn about their planet and civilization’s story.

And thanks to this adventure, they had found out new nicknames. Yoann was obviously _Anir_ – ‘angel’. Eliott was _Asirem_ – ‘hope’ – because he always saved the day and assured them that one day, they would find a future in which they were happy together. And Jijii had been named, against her will, _Tsiafoy_ – ‘who won’t be sacrificed’.

She took one last deep breath and jumped on her feet, grabbing her bright red cloak and putting it on her shoulders. After one last glance at the forest behind her, she walked back toward the capital of Aintsoa. The name of this country meant “Beautiful life”; one of the biggest irony she had ever come across.

The part of the country still made of wilderness and untouched by the Atlanteans? Sure, that was where you could lead a beautiful life. The cities? A living Hell. Because the Galra Empire had started to find an interest in this galaxy, the soldiers had been sent on Atlantis more and more often. The cities were a place where the law of the jungle ruled unless you inhabited the rich neighbors. Hence the apparition of people like her.

The thing on Atlantis was that no matter which country you were born into, you had powers. Some were useful, some were not considered as such – unless you proved yourself to be very creative in the way you used it. And renegade organizations were the most creative people out there.

Jijii walked down the hills and made sure her red hood hid most of her face as she stepped into the Capital; it was like a giant, metallic forest. No green. Steam and charcoal everywhere. She had no doubt there wasn’t a single person around her who wasn’t wearing at least one weapon on them.

However, she didn’t fear any of them. People would glance at her and avoid her; street and shop vendors would greet her with a discret nod of bow; even in the darkest narrowed streets the criminals would lower their gaze and keep their hands off of their weapons.

She was fourteen – just a kid, right?

“Floor K, please,” she politely asked a vagabond, sitting against a half broken wall at the back of the dirty, tall building. They slowly blinked, seemingly half asleep. “Hiresh. The elevator door, please?”

They blinked again and suddenly looked at her with horror, panic kicking in. They got up on their feet and quickly pressed a bunch of buttons on a panel hidden behind him. The young girl chuckled as the door opened and patted their shoulder lightly before walking in, taking off the hood of her red cloak. The cloak wasn’t here to hide her – it was here to catch the enemies’ attention and make her a target.

“I-I’m sorry, Andriantafika… which floor did you ask for?” the vagabond asked timidly, rubbing a hand over his beard.

“Floor K. Hiresh, stay awake a little bit longer,” she smiled at them as the door bipped and closed. “Anir and Asirem will be back soon.”

“Yes, Andriantafika.”

As soon as she was alone again, Jijii sighed loudly and leaned on the rusty wall behind her, hands on her hips. She had grown so used to being treated like everyone’s Boss – “which you are” Eliott repeated to her all the time.

One more sigh.

Jijii had been raised like an orphan. Her family was a wealthy one. She had spent the first few years of her young life in the best part of the capital, within the best schools, looking at the slums from afar only. Until the adults had the terrible idea of letting her use her powers.

Very early they had found out she could create and use fire. Very early they had burdened her with heavy ankle bracelets that refrained her from using her power.

“ _You’re too dangerous,_ ” they used to say. “ _We know you don’t want to hurt anyone but you might,_ ” they used to repeat when her ankles hurt too much for her to get out of bed. “ _It’ll be different when you grow up and can control yourself,_ ” they used to lie.

On her seventh birthday, they had taken the restraints off. She had been so afraid of using her powers the flames she had created that day were barely sparks. However, she had realized the next day at school that anyone looked at her as if she was a monster now that her power wasn’t checked by any kind of device. They were all terrified of being hurt. So a month later, she ran away during a school trip in the city.

She had wandered alone in the streets until she had reached the slums; that dark, giant part of the Capital everyone did their best to forget it even existed. Long story short, trouble had found her; but so did Eliott. She still remembered that day. Messy and wavy light brown haired, golden eyes, already tall for his age and still so skinny – had it not been for his power, he would never have survived in this environment. One look at each other had been enough for something buried deep inside, a very old and strong bond, to wake up; one look and they had known they were destined to meet.

Jijii had explained to him that she didn’t want to go home; didn’t want to grow up in a world where she was only considered as a threat or a weapon who could be trained and used to destroy.

“ _Stay with me then,_ ” Eliott had offered nonchalantly, taking her hand in his and leading her in the maze that the slums were. “ _I have no family and I can make yours forget about your existence. I can make everyone forget you are alive. Let’s create our own home. Together. I’m not afraid of your powers. Fire can destroy, sure._ ”

They crouched by a collapsed building and the nine year old boy moved a few rocks. He looked around and nodded to her, silently telling her to follow him underground. She had learned in school that there used to be subways here but that they had all been destroyed the first time the Galras had attempted to conquer their planet.

Eliott placed new boulders in front of the entrance and the darkness engulfed them. He waited a few seconds but heard no reaction from the girl. He turned on his torch, and the look he saw on her face left him gobsmacked; she was smiling and looking around, as if she wasn’t exploring the worst part of the city but some kind of magical world.

“ _Well, I was going to say that Fire protects you from the dark and leads your way, but it looks like you… are not afraid of the dark?”_

“ _Darkness is less scary than what you can see in the light. Adults are much, much scarier._ ”

He scoffed at that. “ _Amen_.”

The two of them had walked in the old subway until they had found the hidden part of the slums. Far away from the citizens’ eyes was an underground city. None of the rules of the Capital applied here. Here, the strongest ruled.

Which explained why so many of the orphans accepted to work for criminals and monsters; this way at least they would have food and a shelter. This way, they could survive at least one more day.

Eliott was no exception…

As one of the strongest down there, he was one of the rulers.

“ _Welcome to our Subtopia,_ ” he had grinned and turned off his torch, looking at the different lights and colors that illuminated the secret city. “ _Your power is fire, right? Then you will soon be very strong. If you’re strong and dangerous, then here, you’ll be respected. This is a place for people like us, the ‘unwanted’, the ‘casted away’._ ”

The little girl was lost in thought, gazing at the city in front of her. She had been used to clean buildings, neat streets, pretty and elegant parks.

This place was different. Colorful bubbles floated over the city, their color changing depending on whether it was day or night; right now, it was a bright light blue-green, misty like. Vegetation had found its way despite the lack of natural light; she couldn’t tell apart the forest and the walls of the cave from where she stood. Some of the trees were growing on the ceiling, their branches and leaves looking like dark clouds over the city.

“ _No one here will be afraid because I have fire? They won’t treat me differently?_ ” Her voice was barely a whisper, awe shining in her eyes. She gulped and finally looked at Eliott again. “ _Why didn’t you leave me upstairs?_ ”

“I _think your fire is the passion and fury some of the kids here need to be able to go out again one day_.”

“ _You speak like an adult,_ ”

“I _t’s because I’m old,_ ” he sighed and blushed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away.

“ _You look like you’re, uh, nine?_ ”

“ _Why the hesitation?_ ”

“ _Why no answer?_ ”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, brows furrowed. Eventually, Eliott smirked and chuckled lightly before passing an arm around her small shoulders. “ _You’re funnier than you look. What was your name already?”_

“ _I didn’t tell you,_ ” she pouted, pursing her lips. “ _I’m Julie and I don’t like this stupid name. And you?_ ”

“ _I’m Eliott Scognamiglio_.”

He glared at her for a moment, thinking. Blinking, he suddenly blurted out: “Jijii _! Jijii sounds like a nice nickname instead of Julie._ ”

“ _Hey! I want to give you a nickname too! And it’s not fair that you know my power and I don’t know yours!_ ”

“ _Time_ ,” he mumbled, taking a step back and lowering his gaze. “ _My power is to control Time. I can travel through time, stop it, accelerate it, or completely change the course of history if I decide to._ ”

“ _Oh_ ,” the young girl gasped, looking away too. She bit on her lower lip and slowly reached for his hands, tightly holding it between hers. “ _I get why the adults… would…_ ”

“ _Abandon me? Why my parents would leave me here when I was only two? Yeah, I get it too._ ”

The little girl bit harder on her lips, trying her best not to let him see the fat tears in her eyes that blurred her vision.

So she wasn’t the only kid in this situation? Before that day, she had never met anyone like her – people with a power that was more of a curse rather than the ‘gift’ everyone talked about.

She shook her head and grabbed his hands tighter, leading the way with a brand new smile. “ _El’! I want to visit, show me the whole city! I want to meet your friends! And to find a place that will become our very own home! And then, you need to help me so that I become stronger!_ ”

Her sudden burst of energy and happiness left him flabbergasted – it was as if she wanted to cheer him up by acting happy. However, the young boy was thankful for it. He sighed in an exaggerated way and rolled his eyes but followed her anyway, secretly relieved to know she wouldn’t leave.

Jijii still remembered exploring the hidden city with him and that even the scariest adults didn’t dare to lay a finger on Eliott despite his young age. She could never forget the warmth that spread in her heart when Eliott had assured her she was family now, and that they would always have each other’s back. She could never forget meeting Yoann for the first time; that boy already was an angel at the time, and the only one able to make Eliott smile like the kid he actually was.

And only a few years later, Eliott and her had created the ‘Agence Eterna’ – an illegal company, one that would rule over the hidden city and protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. She was only ten and Eliott twelve when they had done that. Still, they were a duo feared enough so that even the new gangs thought twice before attacking them.

Controlling time, Eliott was almost untouchable – and people had learned to fear Jijii’s fire. She had grown, she had trained, she had gained a horrifying control over her power and had built a wall around her heart to keep the guilt away.

Like everyone else in this dark, hidden city, she had had to prove her worth; thus, she had dirtied her hands more than anyone else. Sometimes it was for surviving – like when she had killed for the first time… at eight years old. And sometimes it was to get the right to go on living here – like when she was nine years old and had learned how to torture someone as slowly as possible, so that they would give her the information she needed for a raid she was planning with the other kids.

Which was actually surprising, knowing Jijii had the habit of magistrally failing almost everything she tried. Nonetheless, when it came to surviving skills and adapting to a new environment, no one could learn faster than she did.

And Yoann?

Yoann had stayed neutral. He, after all, was still living ‘upstairs’, with the normal people on the surface. Nevertheless, he had never judged Eliott nor Jijii for what they did for a living. Hell, he knew what it was like to be feared without reason: his power was to create and control electricity. The only reason he was not being bullied on the surface was because he was a literal angel with everyone, only using his power to do what was right.

Nowadays, he spent even more time with Eliott and Jijii– he was incredibly useful when they traveled in war zones or to other planets. Yoann’s goal in life was to learn each and every language that existed or had existed. Jijii was impressed – not because he was incredibly ambitious, but because he had already mastered all the languages of Atlantis.

Yoann Seren was a language genius; associate that gift with his kind nature and you had the best interpreter and negotiator of the universe.

Jijii smiled fondly at that – it was thanks to him that Eliott and her had learned sign language. Terribly useful on the battlefield. They had made up some signs on their own and had coded a few sentences; for example if one of them said ‘ _it’s cold outside’_ it meant ‘ _the enemy found us_ ’. So officially, Yoann wasn’t linked at all to the Agence Eterna and if someone was responsible of anything, it was Jijii.

 _Floor K_ , a robotic voice announced as the elevator doors opened.

As soon as she stepped out of the cabin, the canon of a gun was pointed on her head. She stilled with a smile and glanced at the person on her right, who could barely see her smirk, hidden by the lock of hair covering the right side of her face. “You threaten your own Andriantafika now, Fanilo?”

The woman gasped and put her weapon away, bowing in front of her. “I-I’m sorry! I’ve been told to check everyone who would pass through this door… Captain Vz’Heen ordered everyone to be on guard; he noticed the Galras’ troops were back in the galaxy.”

“It’s okay,” Jijii chuckled lightly, before glaring codly at her despite her warm smile. “But do that again and you’ll have to say goodbye to the finger you’ll have pulled the trigger with.”

“Y-Yes, Andriantafika!” The woman lowered her head even more and took a step back – she knew the teenager wouldn’t hesitate and was actually showing mercy… other chiefs would have killed her already, had she pointed a weapon at them.

Jijii smiled again and nodded, walking forward. The place was still as devastated as it had been when she had arrived with Eliott. However, there were so many more people – some who seeked shelter, some who refused to be enslaved by the Galras, some who were wanted criminals all throughout the galaxy, and some whose only hope left was to try and survive in those slums.

Because of that, Jijii had very quickly made alliances with a few clans she trusted. A little before she turned eleven, she went back to the surface and found Yoru Neraluce. He was the son of Dante Neraluce, who directed the Neraluce Corporation, a huge company on the surface of Atlantis, and one of the biggest organizations there was in the underground world. She had been to school with him and convincing him had been easy; his father had made him do terrible things with his power, in the name of the organization. Yoru wanted things to change for the better, and if for that he had to do the worst, he wouldn’t hesitate. From then on, the two had started to work together.

“Oh, Fanilo?” Jijii turned around, remembering something out of the blue. “Léo won’t be back today, he’s on An’da-zoie. He has work to finish at the Neraluce’s HQ. But Yoann and Eliott should be here soon. If you point any kind of weapon at them…”

The two exchanged a long stare, the teenager letting the older woman’s imagination guess what would happen to her if she tried anything.

Nodding, Jijii smiled and kept walking toward the biggest building that still stood in the underground city. She had barely stepped inside when she was attacked, falling backward.

A pack of kids literally jumped on her, screaming and smiling and all trying to get a hug.

“Aouch, kiddos… What did I say about sneaky attacks?” she grumbled, trying to get in a sitting position. One of the kids had his arms around her neck and was floating above her, a big grin on his face.

“You said ninjas had to be sneaky!” they answered as one.

“Andriantafika, I think you should stop teaching them how to become ninjas.” a man laughed, sitting at a desk. Ushma was the teacher in charge of this group of children, and wasn’t surprised anymore that the one girl feared by everyone was loved by the kids of the ghettos.

“Yeah, the day you all stop calling me ‘Andriantafika’,” she scoffed, hugging one of the youngest children – Onja was only three years old – against her, kissing her forehead.

“You earned that title the day you turned eleven and won the battle against the Galra army on Atlantis’ biggest moon.” he stated confidently.

Jijii felt a blush spread on her face. She still wasn’t used to being praised; despised, feared, hated,  _that_ was the usual.

“Mh, by the way? This moon’s mine now.” They all laughed. “It wasn’t much, I was well prepared.” she joked, actually believing that she had only been lucky.

“You had a strategy!” one of the kid yelled, jumping on their feet, arms raised high above their head and flowers growing on their freckled shoulders. “You found out their plan and spied on them and used the best of your powers and those of your allies to win as fast as possible and kidnap their commandant!”

“And then you killed him because the Galras do not negotiate, but it was retransmitted in the whole galaxy and all the rebels saw it!”

“ _Ushma_! The hell are you teaching them?” Jijii groaned, finally getting up, even if she still had Onja in her arms and the floating kid sitting on her shoulders.

“Our city’s history, my Andriantafika.” the old teacher said with a calm, kind tone. His purple eyes shone, their hue turning a warmer shade of purple. “You desperately fought to keep the Galras away when Atlantis’ government was losing the negotiations. Your pilot skills were better than what you had shown here…”

“Because here if I drive like I do on the battlefield I might hurt civilians…” she grumbled with a pout, narrowing her eyes.

“And you won a war, with only the help of a few soldiers, Eliott, and the main generals of the new generation of the Neraluce Corporation. You earned your title.”

She opened her mouth to deny it again, but the flower kid tucked on her red cloak with a smile so big she couldn’t just ignore them. “Teacher Ushma taught us about the ‘Andriantafika’ title. It’s a very very old Atlantean word that used to mean ‘King of the armies’. Only the greatest warriors had the honor of receiving such title! You’re the youngest Andriantafika ever!”

Jijii bit the inside of her cheeks – she wanted to contradict them so much, tell them she didn’t deserve the title, that she wasn’t strong nor courageous enough yet…

But they were looking at her so proudly.

All the kids were beaming.

She was too weak; she couldn’t just destroy their dream like that.

“I am indeed,” she finally approved with a sigh, shaking her head. The whole group cheered and bounced, the floating kid accidentally ended up stuck to the ceiling. They all laughed and she sat down on the floor with them, after they had managed to make the flying kid come down; he was holding onto her cloak, Onja now napping on her knees. “But a little bird told me I had a new name in the slums.”

The group gasped and exchanged panic glances.

She hadn’t expected that at all and frowned. “What? What is the matter?”

“W-We…” one of the kid gulped and hid under her cloak, too ashamed to face her. “We’re the one who spread it… We found the name when we were studying history with teacher Ushma near the forest, with all the other kids.”

“... Tell me what it is, I swear I won’t get mad. And you all know I always keep my promises.” she whispered on a much calmer tone, offering the kids a sweet smile.

Jijii knew she wasn’t one to have kids – _what if they turned out like her? What if she turned out to be like the other adults when she grew up?_ Nonetheless, she loved taking care of children and teaching them; had she not been a warrior and renegade, she would probably have become a teacher here.

She mentally slapped herself; now wasn’t the time.

A small voice spoke.

“... _Maharo_.”

Jijii blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

“W-We call you Maharo… and the other kids too… A-And most of the adults living in the hidden city and in the slums on the surface.” another admitted shyly, twiddling her thumbs. “P-Please, don’t be mad…”

“Mad?” Jijii chuckled at that and hugged as many kids as she could at once. The teenager quickly chased away the tears that threatened to blurry her vision. “How? How could I be mad? This new title… I will do my best to live up to it. I promise to you. All of you. _Forever_.”

Ushma laughed and got up, nodding and rubbing his hand against his chin. “Andriantafika and Maharo… ‘The King of the armies’ and ‘the one who can protect’. I can’t wait so that every renegade knows about that new title, it really suits you.”

Jijii lowered her gaze, a small smile on her face. She was not used to being... respected. Trusted. From the moment she had accepted to live here with Eliott, she had learned to master her power. She had killed, she had tortured, she had fought in too many battles and now? Now she had mastered the art of hiding behind a mask. She could act innocent one second and be the most cruel person the next instant; it was as easy as pressing a switch. But if losing herself in the darkness; if tainting her soul with more and more blood meant she could protect more people… she wouldn’t feel the slightest hesitation.

She would take it all on herself.

“Maharo?”

The voice of the youngest child brought her back to reality.

“Yes, Onja?”

“Where is teacher Yoann? And teacher Eliott?”

“They were on a mission, they will be back soon, my dear.”

“Talking about your platonic soulmates, your dear platonic Iloniainas,” Ushma wondered, crossing his arms over his chest. “They went and left you alone? That doesn’t sound like something those two stupid boyfriends would do!”

Jijii couldn’t help but laugh at that – the old man wasn’t wrong, she had had to physically fight them to make them go on their mission while she stayed alone on Atlantis. “You’re wrong on one point though.”

“Really? Tell me what, my Andriantafika?”

She grinned and looked at her phone, checking the time. “I think that by now, they’re finally _fiancés_.”

The room exploded, both teacher and child screaming at the news. Jijii bursted out of laughter – of course she had known all along that this would happen when they would come back from their mission.

Both boys had planned to propose and had asked her for advice, not knowing at all the other had had the very same idea.

“Awh man, I can’t wait to see them with their matching bracelets on their wrist…” she sighed happily, relishing in the joyful feeling that filled the room. “It’s one of the very few Atlantean tradition that I like.”

“They will have romantic soulmates jewels!” one of the kids screamed, beaming.

“But teacher Eliott and teacher Yoann already had special jewels on them!” another replied, worried.

“Those are the one I exchanged with them,” Jijii explained softly. She showed them the black and silver ring on her right hand, and the triskelion necklace she always wore, no matter what. “Eliott and Yoann are my platonic soulmates. Yoann gifted me the ring and Eliott the necklace. Which is why they both respectively have a ring and a necklace I made for them too.”

“Is it true that when you find your soulmates you can never separate ever again?”

“Yes and no,” Ushma said, kneeling beside them to be part of the discussion too – it was an important matter on Atlantis. “You can separate, like… Like Eliott and Yoann going on another planet for a mission. Nothing happened to them nor Jijii. But if they were to be separated against their will? Someone taking them away? It would be…”

“It would be torture.” Jijii stated with an icy glare, clenching her fists. She gulped and took a deep breath in, wearing another smile again in order not to frighten the children. “Having one of your soulmates taken away or dying... will usually kill you too. The emotional damage is… It doesn’t only affect your heart – it’s a direct wound to the core of your soul.”

“Few were the people who outlived the death of one of their soulmates for more than six months, it is but a matter of time until the inevitable.” Ushma nodded gravely, adding with a whisper: “It’s why most people nowadays are afraid to discover who their soulmate is; they’re afraid of the pain they will feel when they will lose them, despite it being part of the cycle of life.”

Jijii closed her eyes at that, taking a deep breath in.

She had always felt terribly lucky to discover who her platonic soulmates were when she was seven years old. She had no idea if she had romantic soulmates, if she would ever have one. She felt blessed to have the two most wonderful people of the universe as her platonic soulmates – they were _her_ Iloniainas, her _reasons to live_.

“Ushma! Andriantafika! Help!”

Both turned around abruptly, surprised by the sudden arrival of a group of armed underlings in the classroom. Jijii spotted blood on them; their weapons were tainted by it too.

“What is it?” she demanded, her eyes turning back to ice. She got up quickly and glanced at Ushma, ordering him with a single look to look after the kids.

“The Galras… The Galras landed in the Capital!”

“Is there no one stopping them on the surface?”

Wrong. It was so wrong.

She unsheathed her black sword right away, stomping out of the building. She sank a hand in her pocket and retrieved a small device, clipping it to her right ear and calling her Iloniainas right away.

_Answer, please, I beg of you guys, answer!_

“Andriantafika…” the underling looked at her in a way she hadn’t seen in years; pure terror. “The government of the capital… allowed them to land here.”

Even though she wasn’t the smartest of the hidden city, this piece of information was enough to understand what was going on.

Atlantis had bought their freedom by selling the slums and hidden city to the Galras; they were just people the higher-ups thought of as a nuisance.

“They want to get rid of us…” she groaned, teeth clenched. The beeping noise in her ear stopped and a deep voice answered:

“ _Jijii? Tsiafoy? Are you alright?_ ”

“Safe and sound,” she claimed without a doubt, analyzing the situation. The ground and the walls of the cave were shaking, each earthquake stronger than the previous one. “Are you two okay?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Eliott said sternly.

“ _Nope!”_ Yoann countered. Jijii heard a multitude of noises, the voice of the two boys being muffled for a few moments. Yoann came back on the phone but she heard screams in the background. “ _We almost made it back but we were stopped near the elevators of the south slums! Ji’..._ ”

“... They knew you would come back. They’re going to strike right where you are.” she mumbled under her breath. She didn’t realize yet she had started running toward the closest exit she could find to rejoin the surface; her mind was so busy overthinking she couldn’t hear her soldiers’ calls anymore. “I’m on my way. Hold on until I get there!”

“ _Jijii no!_ ” Eliott took the phone back, voice hoarse. “ _You’re the Andriantafika, you have to fight to protect the people who can’t fight!_ ”

“What’s the point in protecting this place if I lose my home?!” she yelled back, out of breath. She couldn’t hide the way her voice shook at the idea of losing them; she could lie to anyone but them. “You’re my home. Yoann and you are my home. People here grew stronger, we made sure of that… If the Galras are here, then you’re my priority.”

A silence followed.

“ _... Copy that. Be careful._ ”

Orange will-o'-the-wisps appeared when she snapped her fingers and lighted her way in one of the abandoned tunnels; everyone had quickly forgotten those when the Neraluce had helped setting up the elevators. Jijii knew that Eliott’s simple, short message, hid more than it looked; he felt the same way as she did. None of them could handle the loss of the home they had finally found in each other.

So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, sword hanging on her hip and her red cloak on her shoulders, hood covering her head.

Reaching the ending of the tunnel felt like it took an eternity. This path was longer, but if the Galras knew where to find the elevators she wouldn’t be able to step out of it alive.

When she finally exited the dark corridor, she stopped. The usual blue sky was hidden by massive clouds of black smoke. The usual music played by street artists in the slums had gone silent; replaced by the uninterrupted noise of guns and cries of pain.

She had to find her Iloniainas. Right away.

But firstly…

“Ushma?” she asked as soon as the ringtone had stopped. “I need you to do something. Sound the _Annwn_ alarm.”

“ _A-Andriantafika? Are you sure about that?_ ” the old man stuttered, anxiety lingering in his tone.

“It’s an order,” she claimed, voice harsh. She was back to her usual role; that of a warrior on a battlefield. After all, it was what suited her the most. “I’m counting on you to protect the children and lead them as far away as possible. You’ll be the Neraluce’s priority as soon as you’ll have rung the alarm.”

“ _But… And you, Andriantafika?_ ”

She wore a sad smile, lowering her gaze. She knew he couldn’t see the smile she was faking to reassure him, but it had become a habit to do so. “I’m the Andriantafika; I belong to the battlefield, leading our armies against the enemy.”

“ _It was an honor to meet you._ ” he whispered weakly. Jijii closed her eyes; she made no comment about the sobs he was desperately trying to hide. “ _Will you… Do you think we will meet again?_ ”

“Ushma…”

She opened her eyes again and stared at the Galra battleship floating above the City. She did what she was the best at; she lied and faked a happy tone before hanging up.

Zarkon himself had come to take care of the situation.

[“I’m sorry.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIprkYTGzDo)

Jijii shook her head and didn’t waste anymore time. She ran and turned in the narrowest streets, perfectly knowing her way in the Capital. She grabbed a shop vendor’s shoulder and thrust him against a wall. A simple demonstration of her power was enough to make him understand she would take whatever she needed in his shop or she would make him suffer.

He agreed immediately, pleading for his life. But she didn’t care the slightest about his life; she wanted his hoverbike.

She took the keys and jumped on the engine. The next moment, she was already out of sight, skillfully piloting in the middle of the streets.

“ _Andriantafika!”_

“ _Maharo!_ ”

The people’s whispers soon evolved in cheers and screams. The Galra soldiers turned their attention on her; the association of this name and her red cloak were the warning they had received from their superiors.

But that was exactly why she was wearing a bright red cape: if the enemies focused on her, then everyone else could hide and flee. She had earned her Maharo title – the one who can protect – for a reason.

“Catch me if you can, brainless soldiers!” she yelled, openly provoking them as she drove right by them. With a smirk, she sent their weapons on fire; unfortunates were the ones holding weapons loaded with inflammable ammos.

The dynamic of the battle switched right away; most troops were given the order to stop her.

 _Perfect,_ she thought calmly. _The more time I buy, the less they will focus on the inhabitants of the slums and of the hidden city._

Jijii took an abrupt turn in the main street, people running away as soon as they caught sight of her red cloak. Her eyes were scanning the crowds with the hope of finding her Iloniainas – at least she knew she didn’t have to worry about Léo or Yoru, they weren’t even on the planet at the moment.

Nevertheless, the next thing she knew, her face was meeting with the cold hard asphalt.

Her body roughly rolled on the floor as she was ejected from her hoverbike. Grunting, she took one second to take a deep breath in and check if she had broken anything.

She was bleeding here and there and a good part of her face felt numb; apart from that, she was fine. She got up and groaned painfully. Ok, maybe she wasn’t that fine – her whole body started aching as soon as she was up on her feet.

 _Not now, not now, not now,_ she begged internally, biting her tongue.

“Julie Teerah, Leader of the Eterna,” a deep voice called from behind. She turned around and saw a dozen of soldiers circling her, weapons aimed at her. “Surrender now and your life will be spared.”

“Ah!” she sneered, running a hand over her face. She took her hood off and showed them her brightest smile, opening her arms widely. “At what cost though?”

The only answer she received were the shrieks of pain and horror that escaped the soldiers as she set them all on fire. She didn’t budge when some fell on the ground, pleading for mercy but already unable to form words, their voice reduced to mere howls.

The smile on her face was as icy as the flames she used to eliminate her enemies were hot.

Hesitation wasn’t part of her vocabulary on the battlefield.

No one threatened her people.

_No one._

“Bring it on,” she whispered, glaring at Zarkon’s ship.

Without the stolen hoverbike, she had to try and find her friends by running in the streets, at anyone’s mercy. Every time soldiers attacked her, she kept them at bay by using her fire. It was tiring her terribly quickly, but it was her best option.

After a few more minutes, she beheld a very familiar shade of hair – brown hair so pale it looked blond under the sun. A grin grew on her face and her legs reacted faster than her brain did, taking her to that person’s side.

Well, she wished she could have made it to their side.

“ _Jijii stay away!!_ ”

Eliott’s cry was too late.

Before she knew it druids attacked her with dark quintessence and she found herself lying on the floor once again. Her instinct kicked it – they had been prepared for that too. As soon as she tried to get back up, someone was stabbing both of her hands to the floor with a sharp hunting knife.

“Jijii!” Both Eliott and Yoann’s voice broke when they yelled her name.

“So you’re the one leading the renegades on Atlantis, huh?”

She looked up, hatred burning in her eyes. Zarkon was standing a few feet away – she recognized him because of all the propaganda the Galras had been spreading in the universe those past few millennia. Jijii hated being looked at in this way. She was lying on the floor, unable to move her hands because of the weapon that was keeping them stuck to the ground.

However, she had absolutely no reason to do what she always did best.

So she lied.

“So you’re the biggest douche of the universe, huh?” she sassed back with a shit-eating grin.

Zarkon nodded and a druid hit her with dark quintessence again. The teenager opened her mouth but refused to let any scream escape her. She would control herself. She would never give in to the pain they wanted to inflict on her.

Eliott and Yoann’s voices seemed so far away. Jijii glanced at them; their hands were tied and–

“That’s…”

Horror took over.

Both of her Iloniainas were wearing restraining necklaces. Atrocious metallic cuffs around their neck. It explained their situation; had Eliott been able to use his Time power, they wouldn’t be prisoners of the Galras.

Jijii could guess how their enemies had managed this trick. They didn’t need to directly defeat Eliott; they only needed to tire him enough for him to lower his guard for a second. And then they could strike and attack Yoann – if they knew he was his soulmate, then they knew he was his biggest weakness and could make a puppet out of Eliott by threatening Yoann.

“I see, I see…” Jijii smiled and chuckled, nails digging in the floor. “I will admit it: that was a bright move.”

“I have no interest for your opinion,” the Galra stated with a stern voice. Jijii breathed for three seconds then blocked the air for seven. She needed to control herself, needed to keep a clear mind to find a way out of this. “So that’s it? You’re the child who defeated one of my commandants three years ago? A pathetic person like you?”

“Your commandant was stupid and incompetent,” Jijii answered with a shrug, refusing to give her smile up. “He wasn’t prepared at all for this battle… But you were, right? Your strategy is too clean, too perfect… You had been preparing this raid for a while, huh?”

She looked at him in the eyes, her burning gaze defying him and her smile as bright as ever. Maybe – just maybe – if he were to lose his cool she could have an opportunity and…

[ “ _Enough!_ ” a voice cut, hissing. ](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v%3DHqGybo3Is6Y&sa=D&ust=1528367865779000&usg=AFQjCNFvkIHxxiKbG6J10tUtBeUHlK_3rg)

Jijii had barely noticed the woman; her cloak was covering most of her face and body, only her hands and long white hair visible. Jijii’s smile sharpened; she took the opportunity and lighted a bright fire right where the witch was standing, not allowing her to finish what she had to say.

Panic took over the druids; they almost all took a step back, unable to decide how to react. The bright, red fire had appeared all of a sudden, taking them aback.

The witch, however, got rid of the flames with a single movement of her hand, as if she had just chased a fly away. She scarcely lifted her chin and stared at Jijii, who was still lying on the floor. “Restrain that wild child. And prepare the other two for their cells.”

The three teenagers opened their eyes wide, realization hitting them.

Jijii was the first one to react.

“ _Don’t you dare!_ Let them go, you cowards!” she roared as she fought the restraining bracelet they were closing around her ankles. Struggling with all her might, two soldiers had to crouch by her side and maintain her arms against the floor. “Lay a finger on them and I’ll make you suffer for eternity! I will make you beg me to set you on fire and cut your suffering short!!”

“You will be publicly executed, as an example.” Zarkon said without looking at her, already walking back toward his battleship. “And your friends will serve the Empire. The boy who creates electricity will be a powerful battery for our weapons; he might also prove himself useful as a torturer. And after brainwashing the one controlling Time, no one will be able to oppose the Galra Empire ever again. We might just as was travel back in time and retrieve the Black Lion of Voltron…”

The sentence was worse than what any of them had imagined. When Jijii looked up, the only thing she saw on her soulmates’ faces was despair and terror.

Never had she seen them this way. The boys she knew were scared of being left behind, scared of thunder and mirrors… They had their own irrational fears, but never had they feared someone.

She struggled harder, screamed louder. The physical pain was nothing compared to the guttural feeling that was taking over her.

No one could take her soulmates away.

No one could hurt them that way.

“You quiznacking son of a–”

Her words died in her throat when she raised her head again.

Eliott and Yoann were fighting back and resisting the soldiers who were to take them to the battleship. Fear had left their face; the only emotion left she could read was determination.

She knew that look couldn’t mean anything good.

Her fears were confirmed when the two boys managed to keep their opponent at bay despite the collars on their neck and the handcuffs on their wrists.

Jijii shook her head, unable to look away.

 _Don’t,_ she pleaded internally. _Don’t speak, please! I will find a way to save you! Please stay quiet!_

The two boys gazed at each other with a warm smile and turned to her. Their decision was clear. Still, she refused to believe it could be real.

She refused to accept that it was the only way.

_Please, don’t! Don’t look so relieved! Don’t speak, I beg of you… Stay quiet, don’t look at me like that, don’t–_

[ “ **Dear Alice,** ” ](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v%3Dnj4Fz_Qe_O0&sa=D&ust=1528367865791000&usg=AFQjCNEweqMN1q00VvLAh6zqLI5k0_VnIw)

With only two words, her heart stopped.

The druids and soldiers restraining her noticed the change in her behaviour. She had stopped struggling. She had lowered her head, forehead pressed against the asphalt. Her shoulders were subtly shaking and her breath had fastered.

Jijii allowed herself one second; one second during which she let despair take over both her heart and mind.

And then, she put her mask back on again.

She knew exactly what to do; the steps she had to follow were so methodic she felt like a robot accomplishing them.

The first knife she already had – she needed another. She freed her hands from the knife by forcefully rising them. Just as quickly, she grabbed it and turned around while kicking the legs of the soldier behind her.

Next step; she stabbed his inner thigh, slashing the femoral artery neatly with the knife while she stole his hidden knife with her free hand – _back of the right boot, blade without a shaft_.

Just as methodically, she stabbed the two druids by her sides, going for the neck. She didn’t need to make sure she had killed them; she just had to slow them down.

The last step was the more difficult; but she had already allowed herself her one second of despair.

She bounced back on her feet and closed the distance between her and her soulmates without anyone having the time to stop her.

The witch had only just started yelling an order when she interrupted herself, eyes going wide.

_Go for the heart._

_Stab._

_Turn one quarter on the right._

_Take the blade out._

Jijii’s movements had been precise, giving the illusion of being effortless when it had actually been the most difficult task she had ever had to accomplish.

Her hands refused to let go of the weapons despite what her brain was yelling at her. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn’t even tell apart the pain from her body and her soul. The sound of her heartbeat was all she could hear. The warmth of the black blood running of her hands was all she could feel. The metallic odor that filled her nostrils was too strong – too different from how her Iloniainas usually smelled.

Eliott and Yoann both reached out for her, pressing their nose against hers, each caressing her face with a hand. They smiled at her and that only made her heart ache more. _What had she done?_

_What had they asked her to do?_

Jijii fought back an ugly sob, refusing to let the tears that burned her eyes roll down on her cheeks. She couldn’t possibly cry – not when they were offering her their brightest, kindest smile. Eliott’s golden eyes had lost their glim but still conveyed all the emotions he couldn’t put into words. Yoann smile wasn’t as big as usual but it was still the dazzliest smile of the universe.

The words she spoke then were for them; and only them. Her voice was so weak. She had no mask to hide behind – they had all crumbled along with the core of her soul when she had committed the worst crime she could ever think of.

When she had obeyed the order they had given through a simple code they had made up together and were to follow no matter no circumstances.

When she had killed them.

“ _D-Dear Alice…_ ” she whispered as Eliott closed his eyes. The tremor in her voice grew stronger. She could feel their body getting colder against her, black drops staining her red cloak. “ _If this world isn’t right then… Let’s meet again… in the next one._ ”

“Thank you… Thank you…”

At Yoann’s words, Jijii felt the guilt crawl back inside of her, trying to eat her flesh and her mind all at once. She slowly passed her arms around their waist and clang onto them, blood still running along her hands as she couldn’t let go of the knives. Her clenched fists were as stuck on what she had done as her brain.

“I-I… I would have come for you… I would have found a way… to save you both…”

“You couldn’t have…” Eliott whispered, using what strength he had left to rub his fingers against her cheek.

“I-I’m Maharo… I had to protect you… I was to–”

“Then you can’t cry.” Eliott ordered, coughing, his eyes closing against his will. “You’re our… our…”

“ _Tsiafoy_ …” Yoann finished, his body going limp in her arms.

At that instant, something broke inside her.

Something that, even if put back together, would never be the same ever again.

Jijii had always felt lucky she had met her soulmates so young, had always felt lucky to know who they were and to be able to spend so much time with them.

She had cherished each and every instant they had had together and had always known it wouldn’t last forever.

But she had always thought she would be the first one to go.

The teenager didn’t know anymore what was going on. She clang onto their bodies and closed her eyes, refusing to let go. She could tell they were already gone; that presence at the back of her mind, that warm whisper in her heart that always assured her that they were alive…

It had all disappeared.

It was gone.

Her whole universe had just vanished in a second, and still, the pain lingered in her heart. She couldn’t care less about the stingy feeling in her hands or her legs; those wounds were nothing.

How could the pain feel so overwhelming when she had become but a hollow shell?

“Take her,”

Jijii felt hands grabbing her shoulders.

They wanted to take her away from her Iloniainas.

_No! no stop, please! not yet! I can’t let go! No!_

At that point, she didn’t even know if she was speaking those words or simply thinking them – not that it mattered anyway.

“I’ve changed my mind,” the witch whispered with a dark smile, sending chills down the girl’s spine. “You seem to be much stronger than what I gave you credit for. Being able to put your feeling aside to do what you have to…”

The teenager scarcely reacted to her words, her gaze stuck on her soulmates’ bodies.

 _Corpses,_ a little voice susurrated through the cracks of the broken shell she had been reduced to. _They’re dead. You killed them. You were their Iloniaina and you still murdered them in cold blood._

Everything around her had been reduced to white noises. Her mind could only focused on one thing: she had killed them.

What she owed them was at least a proper burial.

Her eyes slowly analyzed what and who was around her. She still had those knives in her hands, and now that she had stopped struggling, the soldiers had lowered their guard.

Jijii’s mind was blurry and fuzzy; but she couldn’t allow herself to mourn her loved ones until she finished what she had started.

Without a second thought, she stabbed the back of one of the soldier’s knees, going straight for the gun he was holding. She pulled the trigger once, twice.

Two more corpses on the floor.

Not a single emotion on her face.

Jijii wouldn’t let anyone stop her; her mind was set.

She aimed the gun at her ankles and shot.

The pain grew louder in both her mind and her limbs. But she refused to ignore it; she didn’t want the pain to go silent all of a sudden. She would acknowledge every single ache in her body and mind and let it try to gnaw her insides.

She deserved to suffer for what she had done.

Her legs felt like a pure definition of Hell. The flesh was burning and healing at the same time, black blood spilling on the floor. Everyone talked about how fast an Atlantean could heal; she knew after years of battles that it was sometimes more of a curse. The burns on her feet were trying to heal but the hit had been too hard: the degeneration was faster than her regeneration capacity.

But she couldn’t care less, she had done what she wanted. The cuffs were off now and nothing could restrain her power.

So before the druids could stop her, she did the one thing she had to.

_For her soulmates._

Jijii reached out a hand for them and activated her power before the enemies could hit her with their corrupted quintessence. She looked at her soulmates’ corpse burn only a few meters away from her…

And what she felt was relief.

She felt relieved to know they were finally free.

_You can travel to the next world now… Let’s meet again._

“What are you waiting for?! Stop her!” Zarkon growled at his soldiers. Even he got scared by the fire she had started; the flames had turned a darker hue. The arson looked like monstrous shadows trying to devour everything they would find on their path.

She closed her eyes and let the soldiers thrust her against the floor, restraining her much more carefully than before. Three guns were aimed at her head, only a few inches away.

_It doesn’t matter._

They forced her to get up despite the state of her ankles. The witch walked to her, lifting her chin with her frail hand and examining her, searching for details she had missed. She wouldn’t underestimate Jijii anymore, that was for sure.

_Nothing matters anymore._

The witch smiled again, her eyes shimmering with interest. No matter what she had in store for her, no matter the kind of torture she would put Jijii through, the teenager knew it could never be worse than the wrecking emptiness that filled her. She stared back at the witch, her eyes as cold as her black soul.

_Calling me Tsiafoy one last time… you guys know it is unfair._

“Julie Teerah, was it?” the sorceress asked; Jijii didn’t waver. “You’re not going to be executed. That would be such a waste…”

_I can’t protect anyone, I can’t be Maharo – I should have died in your steads._

“Trust me… A cold hearted monster like you belongs in the Arena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it!  
>  I hope you enjoyed it and that the angst was enough... I wasn't at my best writing it, but as some people told me, yeah, Jijii suffered enough as it is ahah  
>  My dear Red-Paladin-Sammy-Lucy-Fair, don't give up on the stories you're writing, I LOVE reading them and brainstorm them with you! ♥
> 
> You can also follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jijii.teerah/) or [tumblr](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com), I'd love to chat with you ! :D


End file.
